DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application). This meeting will be devoted to presentations on ion channels and receptors and will be directed by Dr. Bernardo Rudy and co-chaired by Dr. Peter Seeburg. The goal of the meeting is to bring together approximately 200 researchers from different disciplines who will represent a broad array of neurotransmitter receptors and ion channels including K+, Na+, and Ca2+ channels and glutamate, GABA, glycine, Ach, and 5HT receptors. Now that a large number of these channels and receptors have been cloned, it is apparent that the diversity of molecular components is enormous and that these molecules may be specialized beyond our expectations. The meeting seeks to emphasize the functional roles of the channels, particularly in the nervous system. The speakers should represent many approaches, including genetics, molecular biology, biochemistry, physiology, and anatomy. The meeting will also cover the evidence for defects in these channels being linked to hereditary diseases in humans, as well as the expanding area of knock-out mice.